fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Laxus Dreyar/Galeria
Wygląd Angry Young Laxus.png Fairy Tail Laxus' First Manga Appearance.jpg| Fairy Tail Laxus' Second Attire in the Manga.jpg| Fairy Tail Laxus' Buckle and Fairy Tail Stamp.jpg| Fairy Tail Laxus' Third Attire in the Manga.jpg| Laxus New Cloth.jpg| Laxus GMG PP.jpg| Chain of Command.png Laxus states he will be the next master.JPG Fairy Tail Laxus Scary.jpg| Natsu defeated by Laxus.jpg| Laxus and Natsu.jpg| Laxus getting angry.jpg| Freed_creepy_Dark_Écriture.jpg| Scared Song manga.png| Fairy Tail Laxus' Final Rage in the Manga.jpg| Laxus has the upperhand on Natsu manga.png| Natsu defeats Laxus manga.png| Makarov excommunicates Laxus! (manga).png| Fantasia begins.jpg| Laxus's return.jpg| Laxus Prepares To Fight Hades.jpg| Makarov Berating Laxus.jpg| Gildarts Laughing at Laxus's Excommunication.jpg| Thunder God Tribe's Reunion.jpg| Party After Seven Years.jpg| The B-Team.jpg| Laxus Mystogan and Erza.jpg| Gajeel Petting Laxus.jpg| Post First Day Party.jpg| Reserved_Member_Cana.jpg| Alexei Beating Laxus.jpg| Standing Over Own Illusion.jpg| Explaining Illustion Magic.jpg| Confronting Iwan and Elite Four.jpg| Flare_defeated_by_Laxus.png| Team Raven Tail Defeated.jpg| The Tearing First Master.jpg| Gathering at the Infirmary.jpg| Babysitting The First.jpg| Swimming Float Mavis.jpg| Fairy Tail Day 5.jpg| All Six Teams Getting Ready.jpg| Team FT Getting Psyched.jpg| TFT Not Moving.jpg| Laxus Blocking The Falling Star.jpg| Lightning God and Dragon Slayer Meets.jpg| Lightning Slayers Clash.jpg| Determined Laxus.png| Laxus Lightning Body.jpg| Laxus punches Jura.png| Heavenward Halberd.png| Lightning Explosion.png| Laxus is fired up.png| Roaring Thunder.png| Fairy Tail standing strong.png| Sting gives up.png|L Laxus_(Fantasia)_01.jpg| Cover 69.JPG| Volume6cover.jpg| Volume13cover.jpg| Cover of Volume 13.jpg| Volume15cover.jpg| Cover 27.jpg| Cover 100.jpg| Teams Participating 2.jpg| Cover 278.jpg| Cover 294.jpg| Cover 322.png| Wygląd Little Laxus.jpg| Young Laxus Mugshot.jpg| Young Laxus.jpg| AnimeLaxus.jpg| LaxusMark.jpg| Laxus_in_x791.png| Ep 129 - Laxus prop2.png| Ep 129 - Laxus.png| Laxus Dreyar GMG.png| Laxus_Anime_Square.png| GMG Laxus prop.png| Laxus arms his father in front of Makarov.jpg| The guild Members Happy .jpg| Cana_fails_the_exam.png| Laidbacklaxus.jpg| Communications Lacrima Crystal.jpg| Erza and Laxus.jpg| Makarovandlaxus.JPG| Laxus arrives.png| Laxus vs Gajeel.jpg| Laxus looks at the new guild.jpg| Laxus at his breaking point.jpg| Laxus takes Lucy and other girls as a hostages.jpg| Laxus and his tribe appears.jpg| Natsu attack Laxus.jpg Natsu zapped by Laxus.jpg Laxus physics projection.jpg Laxus laugh.jpg|Laxus laughs Laxus trying to force him to resign from the position of Master.jpg| Laxus' fury for Eve's lost.jpg| Hall Of Thunder.jpg| Livimg Magi.jpg| Laxus Lightning.jpg| Episode 46 - Mystogan arrives at Cardia Cathedral.jpg| Laxus vs Mystogan.jpg| Mystogan vs Laxus.jpg| Moster from Tower of Babel.jpg| Episode 46 - Laxus breaks Mystogan's spell.jpg| Episode 46 - Laxus's and Mystogan's Magic.jpg| Laxus destroys the cover of Mystogan's face.jpg| Laxus hadn't noticed Natsu.JPG| Episode 46 - Natsu & Laxus fist-off.jpg| Episode 46 - Natsu slammed to the ground by Laxus.jpg| Episode 46 - Erza charges.jpg| Lightning Transformation.jpg| Laxus vs Erza.jpg| Erza decides to destroys Kaminari Den.jpg| Natsu vs laxus part.jpg| Laxus fury.jpg| Laxus's Raging Bolt.jpg| Dragons vs Laxus.jpg| Unnamed attack.jpg| Episode 47 - Laxus about to get hit by the breath combo.jpg| Episode 47 - Laxus's transformation.jpg| Laxus's Dragon Force.JPG| Episode 47 - Laxus about to use a breath attack.jpg| Thunder Dragon's Roar.jpg| Laxus Fury.jpg| Laxus Fairy Law.jpg| Episode 48 - Natsu getting fired up.jpg| Breakdown Fist of Thunder Dragon.jpg| LaxusMark.jpg| Laxus's Rairyū Hōtengeki.jpg| Natsu defeats Laxus.jpg| Beaten Laxus.jpg| Fairy Tail Laxus going to Makarov in the Anime.jpg| Episode 48 - Laxus Dreyar's reply to Natsu.jpg| ExLaxus.jpg| Makarov tears.jpg| Laxus in Fantasia.png| Laxus cries.jpg| Laxus_on_desert.jpg| Laxus saves Natsu from Hades attack.jpg| Thunder Crashes.jpg| Episode 117 - Shocking Headbutt.PNG| Hades vs Laxus.jpg| Laxus and Hades release their power.jpg| Laxus' Roar.jpg| Laxus' Lighting Fist.jpg| Laxus attacked Hades.jpg| Natsu watching Hades and Laxus clash.png| Hades targets a weakened Laxus.png| Beaten Laxus' smile.jpg| Episode 120 - Makarov yells at Laxus.png| Gildarts laughing at laxus.png| Laxus and Lisanna.jpg| Acnologia attack.jpg| Episode 122 - Makarov Charges.PNG| Let's hold hands with Laxus.jpg| Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG| Tenrou Team returns.jpg| Thunder God Tribe in the guild.png| Natsu_tries_to_chalange_Laxus.png| Freed give me some space.png Laxus_released_power.jpg| Laxus vs Natsu.png| Natsu beaten by one hit.png| Laxus looking at Makarov.PNG| Laxus is becoming member of Fairy Tail once again.png| Laxus' team.png| Fairy Tail Team B.png| Laxus, Erza and Jellal talking.png| Gajeel petting Laxus.png| Celebrating their defeat.png| Reserved Member Cana.png| Laxus vs Alexei.png| Alexei attacks Laxus.png| Alexei's Illusion Magic.png| Laxus Punches Alexei.png| Laxus vs Team Raven Tail.png| Laxus ready to face Raven Tail.png| Confronting Ivan and Elite Four.png| Paper Cut Stream.png| Dodging Crimson Hair.png| Laxus_attack_Nullpuding.jpg| Sand Transportation.png| Thunderbolt Punch.png| Team Raven Tail Defeated.png| Mavis crying.png| In the infirmary.png| Team Fairy Tail enters.png| Team Fairy Tail B.PNG| Young Laxus at OVA 3.JPG| Lightning Magic.gif| Laxus' Thought Projection.gif| Skyscraper.gif| Erupt Lightning.gif| Laxus-Natsu-fight.gif| Laxus Brawls with Natsu in the Battle of Fairy Tail.gif| Lightning-Beam.gif| Lighting-Body.gif| Lightning Shield.gif| Angry-Laxus.gif| Lightning Storm.gif| Raging Bolt.gif| Thunder-Bullets.gif| Blazing Club.gif| Laxus-Roar.gif| Breakdown-Fist-of-Thunder-Dragon.gif|L Exploding Flame Blade.gif| Laxus arrives!.gif| Laxus fighting in melee.gif| 118 - Hades vs Laxus.gif| Bomb-Formula-.gif| Episode 118 - Explosion Bullet.gif| Episode-118---Laxus-hit-by-Explosion-Bullet.gif| Fairy-Tail's-Unison-Raid.gif| Shikigami Torrent.gif| Shikigami Dark Bomb.gif| Crimson Hair.gif| Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Grafiki Kategoria:Grafika Kategoria:Obrazy: Laxus Dreyar